1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera for both silver salt film photography and electronic still photography, the camera having both an apparatus for exposing an image of an object on a silver salt film and an apparatus including an imaging device for converting the image of the object into an electronic signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Up to the present time, there has been proposed cameras for both silver salt film photography and electronic still photography. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1-114169 discloses an art which enables a single lens reflex camera having a function for immediately confirming a photographed image on the silver salt film by displaying an image of an object on a monitor device, the image displayed having been imaged by an imager device receiving a part of incident rays from the object caused by a mirror moving in synchronism with a shutter device of the camera.
Since those cameras for both silver salt film photography and electronic still photography as described above generally include more electronic drivers than usual cameras for silver salt film, those cameras have as a major problem the reduction in power consumption to save battery life. For instance, in order to reduce an interval of time between photographic operations, those cameras generally activate operations for both feeding film and displaying monitor at a time after each film exposure. Thus, reducing power consumption in the monitor device is effective enough for such a problem. However, the above described Patent Application No. 1-114169 gives no suggestions for reducing power consumption of the monitor device.
On the other hand, a monitor device including the combination of a permeation type LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) panel and a back light, which is commonly used in a video camera and a digital camera, hardly facilitates displaying images at a place where the intensity of ambient light is sufficient. This problem generally comes from the fact that the intensity of the back light is less than the ambient light level. To solve this problem, the intensity of the back light can be increased; however, the power consumption due to the back light will increase.